


Dreams

by thezonefic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has dreams about Gideon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Date: April 2006
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: none that I can think of per se, except for maybe my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Like a number of other fandoms before this one, I found some fic, read it, fell right into it, and looked for, found the show…………and the rest is well history. With the first episode I watched and I was hooked, the characters are well written and acted, very life like. The fact that this is another show of plenty of eye candy doesn't hurt either. This is my first fic in the fandom ( Addendum, first written fic, but not first posted fic)
> 
>  
> 
> Acknowledgments: Stacy aka slash_girl for her Borg and the beta on this fic, if not for them, this rabbit would have probably remained tucked in under the bed asleep probably to wither away. I really wasn't looking for another fandom, the ones I've got already don't get enough time, but like so many things on my life here she be for better or worse.

The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams,"

\- Eleanor Roosevelt.

 

Spencer Reid jerked awake for the third time this night. He awoke with his heart pounding, sweating profusely and to the rapidly cooling wet stickiness of still another wet dream. "Not again," he muttered as he slowly fought free of the clinging sheets and blankets of his wide, empty and oh so cold bed. With the vivid dream of him and Jason Gideon eagerly making love echoing in explicit techno-color in this memory, he could almost feel the other man's cock deep inside of him, moving, rubbing hard against his prostate. All the while the large callused fingers of one hand caressed and pinched his nipples into hard points, while the other hand expertly jacked Spencer's cock with just the right amount of roughness. Shivering in the coolness of his bedroom in his semen dampened clothing, Spencer wearily made his way to the bathroom, blinking owlishly as he adjusted to the bright light.

 

Balling up and throwing the soiled clothing into the over flowing hamper, Spencer hastily turned on the shower. 'Might as well get a start on the day, it's not like I'm going to be able to get anymore sleep tonight. Maybe a shower will help me settle down. I need to find a way to cope with this, before someone, especially Gideon calls me on it.'

 

 

Sighing quietly, Spencer climbed into the shower, little moans escaping him as the heat of the water soothed the tension in his neck and shoulder muscles. Stretching out as his muscles relaxed with the hot water, Spencer briskly and efficiently began to wash. First his hair: shampoo quickly, and then conditioner, let it set for 3 minutes. Then a quick shave with his waterproof battery powered razor, taking off the very small amount of fine facial hair he was lucky enough to be blessed with. He snickered quietly, remembering how Morgan bitched about his own almost perpetual five o'clock shadow and the extremely heavy beard that often graced Aaron Hotchner's face late in the BAU work day.

 

Thinking back Spencer once again blessed and cursed his eidetic memory for the pictures his mind so clearly provided. Watching Jason Gideon shave as he discussed aspects of the case they were working on . Seeing a damp, newly showered, towel wrapped Gideon smile and tell him to enjoy unlimited supply of FBI issue hot water, after another in a series of long, hard work days. And finally, the newest of his nighttime fantasies Jason Gideon on his knees, lips wrapped firmly around Spencer's hard cock sucking strongly; the wet, sexy slurping noises echoed loudly in Spencer's mind. His arousal began stirring again, deep in his gut. 'Not again, I'm not a hormonally driven adolescent,' he thought even as his cock again began to lengthen and fill.

 

'No not this time, this time I'm going to ignore it. It's only a bodily function. It does not rule me.' Lathering the sponge, he hastily began to wash. Shivering when the rough texture rubbed over sensitive nipples, Spencer moaned, his cock now fully hard, rubbing against his belly smearing pre cum with soap and water. He dropped his hand, grasping and stroking his cock, clumsy in his movements. It was only recently, 'Since Gideon' he thought, that he'd started masturbating regularly; he was still learning what he liked the most. Groaning he could feel himself harden further while a small, analytical part of his mind helpfully supplied statistics about the recovery time for men in their mid twenties. Shutting his eyes, Spencer arched his neck as pleasure tingled along his nerves.

 

 

The fantasy Jason Gideon was standing behind him as he stroked himself slowly. There was a large mirror reflecting the naked bodies of both men. "Slowly Spencer," Gideon whispered softly. "Stroke your cock slowly. Feel how both soft and hard your flesh is at the same time, how your cock fills into your hand. I want to watch every nuance of pleasure on your face and body as you masturbate for me. After you've come, I'm going lick your fingers clean, before bending you over the table, facing the mirror, so you can watch as I prepare you for my cock. First, one finger into that virgin hole of yours, stretching and loosening you up; and then a second finger and when you take that easily, a third. And when you're good and loose and wet and so hot you can't stand it, when you're finally ready for me, I'm going to slide inside of that tight, luscious ass of yours and fuck you til we both scream from the pleasure."

 

Moaning softly, sounds and words, both real and imagined, echoing around him, Spencer continued working his cock. His imaginary Gideon was whispering quiet praise, encouragement and suggestions as his pleasure built. Shivering, he could feel the large callused hands gently cupping his full and tender balls with a finger gently massaging at the tightly clenched opening to his body. 'Let me in Spencer, let me into your beautiful body.'

 

"Ah yessssssss," he cried out as the imagined finger thrust hard and deep into his body. Stroking his dripping cock faster, harder and rougher, Spencer's hips began to thrust with each stroke, "Jason," he panted. Suddenly, his world whited out into pleasure so sweet, it became for an instant all that existed.

 

Hurriedly finishing his shower in the rapidly cooling water, Spencer winced as he handled his still very sensitive cock. Stepping out into his steamy and very warm bathroom, he quickly began to towel off. He tried to turn his mind to matters other than the one between his legs and his hormones.

 

Meticulously folding the used towel back onto the rack, Spencer reached for the thick FBI issue work out sweats that he'd laid out the night before. He got ready for his scheduled morning work out with Morgan. Hotchner had decided that Spencer needed more physical training and had appointed Morgan to tutor him. He wondered why Hotch bothered; Spencer would never particularly athletic but it was nice that his co-workers cared enough to ensure he would be able to look after himself, and by extension them, in the field.

 

He should have just enough time to drop off his laundry at the Wash and Dry on Chestnut Street as well as quickly stop in at the Coffee Bean for a large extra café latte before he was scheduled to meet Derek for his lesson. The earlier he got on the road, the less likely rush hour traffic would hold him up and the more likely he'd be one of the first at the office. He needed to at least look like he was prepared for the day and only settling in at the office and starting the work day would do that for him. He knew that if he didn't, Derek would be very quick to call him on his lack of sleep. He really didn't need Derek advising him to talk to Gideon again about his dreams. What a sublime irony that would be, him talking to Jason Gideon about dreams, only this time dreams that were not nightmares, but very explicit sexual dreams about the very man he'd be talking too.

 

 

"Nothing is as real as a dream. The world can change around you, but your dream will not.

Responsibilities need not erase it. Duties need not obscure it.

Because the dream is within you, no one can take it away."

Unknown

 

"You're in early this morning aren't you?" Gideon asked as he stopped at Reid's desk in the still mostly deserted office.

 

"I wanted to get a few things finished, before Morgan came in," Spencer replied as he shyly looked up, the flyaway strands of golden brown hair sliding to cover his face.

 

"Morgan? Why? What going on?" Gideon asked with his usual intensity. "Something going on between the two of you that I should be aware of?"

 

"No, not in any negative way," Spencer replied shortly, "Hotch thought that I could use some extra physical training, especially in hand to hand, so he asked Morgan to give me a few lessons. We're scheduled for this morning and I didn't want to get behind in anything so I came in early to ensure I didn't. This is Morgan's week for teaching hand to hand, so he should be in soon too."

 

"Sounds like a good plan," Gideon approved with a pat to Spencer's shoulder, "with Morgan tutoring you in self defense and Hotch monitoring your firearms proficiency we'll soon have you fully confident in your abilities."

 

"Gideon I will never be up to Morgan's standards in hand to hand, or Hotch's in firearms. I'm just not the optimum body type or physically coordinated sufficiently to ever be and no amount of extra tutoring will help."

 

"Spencer, listen to me," Gideon began lifting the younger man's lowered chin, so that embarrassed hazel eyes met deep brown gaze of the older man. "No, you will never be what either Morgan or Hotch are physically. They have been both working out and training since their early teens. And even as old as I am, I was in the military and had their traing. I haven't kept it all up, but there are some things that I continue to do, just to keep in shape. All we want to ensure is that you have all the tools at your disposal to optimize your performance and safety in the field. While it's true that as profilers we aren't required to carry firearms, or to confront suspects without backup, it still doesn't hurt to try and maximize all of your abilities does it? Besides I hear that your firearms qualifications scores have improved the last two times, so it must be working on some level."

 

"No it doesn't hurt to maximize my abilities, it only means I'll be less of a liability," Spencer replied, caught in the deep brown of Gideon's eyes.

 

"You are many things, Spencer, but a liability is not one of them, Gideon replied. "Ah good look's like Morgan's here, off you go." Gideon smiled down at Reid. Before Spencer could reply, Jason said, "Oh, and Spencer? When you and Morgan get done, why don't you come by my office and we'll have a little chat about self-confidence…and dreams. I think you've got the nightmares under control quite nicely," Gideon started upstairs, and then looked over his shoulder, winking at the stunned younger man before adding,. " But I do think it will be very illuminating for the both of us."

 

The end.


End file.
